Mister Mister
by himawari11
Summary: kolabirasi dengan Eternal Dream Chowz. Sasuke didesak untuk segera menikah karna mami Mikoto ingin menimang cucu darinya. Jadilah Sasuke berjuang mati-matian mendapatkan Hinata. #14SHKE


**Mister Mister © by himawari11**

 **[Mister Mister by SNSD]**

 **Genre: Romance & Humor**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: typo, semi OOC, dsb**

 **.**

 **A Collab with Eternal Dream Chowz**

 **#14SHKE**

 **#Kiss**

 **.**

Keadaan universitas Konoha terlihat ramai dipenuhi oleh para mahasiswa yang baru saja keluar dari kelasnya. Ada yang berkumpul untuk saling berbincang dan ada juga yang sekadar bertukar sapa. Kantin menjadi tempat paling penuh di universitas tersebut. Tapi tidak seperti biasa, seorang Neji Hyuuga terselip di tengah-tengah mereka yang tengah berdesakkan satu sama lain. Karena seperti yang kita tahu bahwa Hyuuga ada di kelas tinggi dan selalu berjalan di atas karpet merah tanpa perlu berdesakkan.

"Neji-nii, kurasa k-kau ti-tidak perlu me-menemaniku. Sa-sasuke-kun pa-pasti tidak akan b-berbuat j-jahat padaku," Hinata menarik ujung kemeja Neji dengan lembut, memintanya untuk tidak perlu menemaninya.

"Tidak, Hinata! Kau tidak tahu seperti apa si Uchiha itu. Dia bukan orang yang baik." sahut Neji, berusaha melindungi adik sepupu kesayangannya.

Langkah ke-dua, Hyuuga itu berhenti di depan sebuah meja kantin yang menampung beberapa mahasiswa yang sudah Neji hafal nama-namanya. Dan disana, duduk seorang Uchiha yang dengan santai meminum jus tomat kalengan yang ada di genggamannya.

"Yo! Neji, ada perlu apa tumben sekali datang kesini? Rindu padaku ya?" tanya Naruto yang menyambut hangat kedatangan Neji.

"Sayangnya aku tidak pernah merindukanmu, Naruto!" balas Neji dengan nada dibuat-buat untuk ceria. Membuat Naruto mendengus sebal.

"Jadi aku kesini untuk mencari seorang bernama Sasuke Uchiha!" ucap Neji, kemudian menatap seorang pemuda yang menikmati jus tomat, tidak mengindahkan kehadiran Neji dan tatapan heran para temannya.

"Kurasa aku memanggil Hinata, bukan Neji Hyuuga," gumamnya kemudian menoleh ke mata Neji yang berkilat marah. Sejak di bangku SMA mereka memang sepasang musuh yang tidak pernah akur.

 _Namanya juga musuh mana mungkin akur!_

"Untuk apa kau memanggil Hinata? Tidak jantan sekali _sih_ , menyuruh seorang perempuan untuk datang menemuimu. Aku ragu kalau kau tidak menyukai Naruto!" Sasuke melemparkan pandangan tajamnya ke arah Neji yang tersenyum puas telah melecehkan seorang Sasuke Uchiha.

"Urusanku dengan Hinata, bukan kau!" ucap Sasuke kemudian berdiri dari tempatnya duduk lalu menghampiri Neji dan sepupunya yang tak kunjung bicara.

"Karena aku hanya ingin bilang kalau _kaa-san-_ ku ingin cucu segera. Dan aku akan mendapatkannya dari sepupumu ini Neji. Jadi Hinata, minggu depan kita menikah!" semua orang yang mendengar pernyataan Sasuke tadi langsung menganga tidak percaya.

Neji bahkan membisu ditempatnya menatap sibungsu Uchiha itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

 **BRUK**

Sontak semua menoleh ke arah sumber suara sesuatu yang jatuh tersebut. Neji langsung tersadar setelah tiga detik saat melihat Hinata yang telah jatuh pingsan dengan wajah semerah tomat masak.

"Beraninya kau, Uchiha!" geram Neji memberi bogem mentah pada wajah mulus Sasuke yang berhasil ditangkis dengan mudah.

"Bawa Hinata pulang. Dan katakan pada Hiashi _-sama_ bahwa aku dan keluargaku akan datang melamar Hinata!" ucap Sasuke lalu mengelus puncak kepala Hinata lembut.

Neji menggeram kesal melihat rivalnya itu malah pergi dengan langkah yang teramat anggun. Kami- _sama_ , sekarang apa yang harus Neji katakan pada pamannya itu?

.

.

.

Malam ini tidak seperti biasa. Kediaman Hyuuga yang tenang nampak mencekam dengan keheningan yang mengganjal. Dua belah keluarga yang berkerabat itu berkumpul di ruang tamu megah di mansion keluarga Hyuuga.

"Jadi Hiashi-kun, kau menerima lamaran anakku bukan?" Uchiha Mikoto memecah keheningan yang melanda. Menatap Hiashi teman sewaktu di bangku sekolah menengah akhir dengan tatapan penuh harap dan air muka yang senada.

"Aku tentu bersedia. Dengan senang hati menyerahkan Hinata pada anakmu, Mikoto." jawab Hiashi yang membuat Neji tercengang menatap sang paman. Oh tidak, sepupu tersayangnya akan segera digarap si Uchiha ayam itu.

"Tapi ... " ucap Hiashi menggantung. Semua mata tertuju padanya.

"Tapi apa, _Jii-sama_?" tanya Sasuke yang sudah penasaran. Ia menahan emosinya dengan wajah datar yang tetap akan tampan sepanjang masa.

"Kau harus mengalahkanku, besok pagi aku akan menunggumu di _dojo judo_. Persiapkan dirimu, anak muda!" Sasuke sweatdrop mendengar penuturan calon mertuanya itu. Ia pasti akan mati.

"Wah, jadi _Tou-san_ benar-benar akan mengeluarkan _katana_ milik kakek. Hebat! Aku akan menonton dengan senang hati!" semua serentak menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Mendapati seorang Hanabi Hyuuga yang tersenyum senang.

Sasuke sendiri hanya menatap Hinata yang berada disebelah Hanabi. Betapa anggunnya gadis itu dengan kimono ungu dan rambut disanggul. Jadi Neji sungguh mengatakan semuanya pada keluarga Hinata.

Ketika Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Ia mendapati sepasang mata bak rembulan menatapnya dengan sangat tajam. Sasuke jadi berpikir bahwa Neji ini sebenarnya punya dendam kesumat padanya.

Bruk

Prak

Terdengar suara suatu benda menubruk lantai kayu _dojo_ dengan keras, membuat suara tersebut menggema di ruangan yang besar dan hanya dihuni oleh dua orang pria yang berbeda usia.

"Apa hanya itu kemampuanmu, anak muda?" Hiashi berhasil menjatuhkan Sasuke untuk ke sekian kalinya. Membuat pemuda berambut raven itu terkapar tak berdaya diatas lantai dengan peluh mengalir.

"Beri aku istirahat, Jii-sama!" pinta Sasuku dengan nafas terputus-putus.

"Dua menit dari sekarang!" ucap Hiashi lalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih tak berdaya.

Sasuke melangkah dengan tertatih. Merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Dasar orang tua kolot, melamar saja harus melawannya dulu. Kalau saja Sasuke tidak cinta dengan Hinata sejak kecil ditambah orang tua mereka bersahabat lama mana mau Sasuke bersusah payah melawan seorang pemilik _dojo judo_ paling terkenal seantero Jepang.

"Sa-sasuke-kun baik-baik saja?" sebuah suara lembut nan halus mengambil perhatian Sasuke. Membuatnya menoleh setelah meminum habis air mineralnya.

"Hn." balas Sasuke yang mati-matian menjaga image-nya didepan Hinata. Belum saatnya! Sabar Sasuke!

"A-aku akan me-mengatakan p-pada Tou-san, a-agar menyudahi ini!" Hinata segera beranjak dari tempatnya untuk menemui ayahnya. Tapi sebuah tangan berhasil mencegahnya.

"Tidak perlu!" ucap Sasuke menetap Hinata. Dadanya benar-benar bergemuruh kencang. Oh, tidak, ia terdengar seperti seorang pria melambai.

"E-eh? T-tapi S-sasuke-kun kesakitan!" balas Hinata menundukkan wajahnya karena ketahuan menghawatirkan pria didepannya.

"Aku akan menikahimu, apa pun syaratnya!" ucap Sasuke mantap. Hinata mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, terpesona dengan kalimat barusan. Pipinya merona seketika.

 _Cup_

Hinata terbelalak menerima serangan mendadak. Dilihatnya mata Sasuke yang terpejam. Hinata tertegun sesaat, mulai mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi pada dirinya. Merasakan benda kenyal di bibirnya. Dan mengetahui bahwa ini ...

 _Blush!_

Hinata menora seketika mengetahui ini ciuman pertamanya. Ya, ini ciuman. Pertama baginya.

"Kyaaaa ... _Nee-chan_!" sebuah jeritan berhasil membuat Sasuke melepaskan kecupannya pada bibir Hinata. Ia langsung terkesiap.

Sasuke mendepati Hanabi berdiri dengan wajah agak memerah dan bibir tertutup tangan kanan. Tangan kirinya digunakan untuk menunjuk ke arah Sasuke dan Hinata. Semenatara wajahnya benar-benar terkejut, disertai mata yang terbelalak. Lengkap sudah ekspresi dari Hyuuga bungsu tersebut.

"A-apa yang kalian.. Lakukan?" Hanabi bertanya masih dengan ekspresi tadi.

"Ha-hanabi-chan, _Nee-chan_ bi-bisa me-menjelaskannya pa-padamu!" sahut Hinata mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Sialan kau, bocah Uchiha!"

Dan di sinilah Sasuke berakhir pada esok hari setelah ciumannya dengan Hinata. Di atas altar dan mengucap janji sehidup semati dengan Hinata. Lho? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kok Sasuke malah resmi menikah dengan Hinata?

 _ **Flashback on~**_

 _ **Satu bogem mentah yang ditujukan untuk Sasuke berhasil membuat pipi pemuda berambut raven itu membiru seketika.**_

 _ **"Kenapa kau nodai putriku? Nikahi dia sekarang juga! Kau harus bertanggung jawab!" dan menyesal lah Hiashi karena berkata demikian. Karena dengan suka rela, ikhlas, bahagia, dan penuh suka cita, Sasuke menjawab, Pasti, Jii-sama!" dengan sangat mantap.**_

 _ **Flashback off~**_

 __Dan pada akhirnya Hinata dan Sasuke menikah. Dengan penuh perjuangan, Sasuke menggapai Hinata dengan memikirkan berbagai cara sejak dulu. Kalau tahu dengan mencium Hinata dapat membuatnya bersatu dengan gadis itu, sudah sejak dulu Sasuke lakukan.

Sasuke dan Hinata tersenyum bahagia. Sementara Mama Mikoto tersedu karena terharu melihat anak bungsunya telah berhasil menikah. Dan ada juga Hiashi yang masih merengut kesal karena merutuki kata-katanya kemarin. Serta Neji yang menangis meraung-raung di pesta pernikahan mereka yang hanya dihadiri keluarga dari dua pihak mempelai.

— **To be Contiue—**

 **Silahkan kunjungi akun Eternal Dream Chowz untuk membuka part selanjutnya.**

 **Ini fic kolaborasi.**

 **RnR?**


End file.
